A Little to the Left
by shadow girl2
Summary: What would happen if the knife that Dinah throw at Helena had gone a little to the left. FINSHED I WANT REVIEWS.


A/N: This is my first of many BoP fics.  
  
Summary: What would have happened if the knife that Dinah throw at Helena had gone farther to the left.  
  
A/N 2: I need reviews plus read my other fics. I have Buffy, Smallville, Angel, Charmed and a lot of poems. @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
A Little to the Left  
  
Dinah: Huntress move.  
  
Huntress: I'm not going anywhere.  
  
Dinah: I don't want to hurt you but I will if I have to.  
  
Huntress: I'm not moving.  
  
Dinah: What if he was the one that killed your mom. You know that you would go after him. You would kill him to.  
  
The anger in Dinah was building and the knife on the counter was starting to move.  
  
Huntress: you don't want to do this. If you do this you will never be able to come back from it.  
  
Dinah: You don't get it he killed my mom.  
  
Huntress: What won't I get about that? My mom died to also right in front me. You don't think that I tried to find the guy that did it. Dinah: But you didn't find him. The guy that killed my mom is now getting away and your letting.  
  
Then it happened the knife came zooming by Dinah and stabbed Huntress in chest.  
  
Huntress: Dinah call Oracle.  
  
Dinah: I am so sorry. It wasn't me it was my power. I didn't mean to. I just got mad and.  
  
Huntress: Just call Oracle quick.  
  
Dinah: Oracle you there?  
  
Oracle: Yeah I'm here where are you? Is Huntress with you her vitals are going a wire.  
  
Dinah: She's here and she's hurt really bad.  
  
Oracle: Who hurt her was it Hawk? What did that bastard do?  
  
Dinah: It wasn't him. It was me. I can't explain but I am going to bring her back to the clock tower.  
  
Oracle: Is she stable to move?  
  
Dinah: I don't think so. She has I knife in her chest. Should I remove it?  
  
Oracle: Is there any sheets or towels around.  
  
Dinah: Yeah there are sheets.  
  
Oracle: Slowly take the knife out and apply pressure.  
  
Dinah: Okay.  
  
Huntress: AHHHH!!!  
  
Dinah: I am so sorry.  
  
Oracle: We will deal with how sorry you are later right now we have to get her back here so we can take care of her.  
  
Huntress: Dinah listen to me.  
  
Dinah turned to huntress with tears in her eyes.  
  
Huntress: I want you to have this just in case I don't make it.  
  
Dinah: Your going to make it. I promise.  
  
Huntress: Just take it.  
  
She handed a necklace to her. It was a locket. Dinah opened it up and saw that it had to pictures in it. One was of Dinah's mom and the other was Helena's.  
  
Dinah: What is this?  
  
Huntress: My mom gave it to me a week before she died. Your mom and my mom were friends until my mom betrayed her and she went to the dark side.  
  
Dinah: I can't take this.  
  
Huntress: Take it. If I make it then we can decide who has it then.  
  
Dinah: Your going to make it we are going to get you back to the clock tower and then Barbara will fix you up and you will be out fighting bad guys in a week or two.  
  
Huntress: If you say so.  
  
Dinah looked at her almost disappointedly. It was like she was giving up already. Like she was ready to die.  
  
Dinah: I am not going to lose two members of my family in a month.  
  
Helena: Family? What family?  
  
Dinah: You're like my big sister. But we have to go now. It is gonna hurt to walk but I can't carry you. The car is right out side.  
  
When they got in the car Helena had already lost a lot of blood.  
  
Dinah: Just hang in there. We're almost there.  
  
Helena was going in and out of conciseness.  
  
In the clock tower  
  
Barbara: Bring her into the lab.  
  
Dinah helped Helena walk into the lab.  
  
Dinah: Helena: Barbara is going to help you.  
  
Barbara: Dinah I need you to wait outside.  
  
Dinah: No I have to stay here with her.  
  
Barbara: You are no help in here you need to wait outside if I need you then I will call.  
  
Out side the lab Dinah was holding onto the locket that Helena had given her only minutes before.  
  
Dinah: Mom please let Helena live. I need a big sister.  
  
An hour or two later  
  
Barbara: Dinah can you come in here please?  
  
Dinah: Yeah?  
  
Dinah was expecting the worst when she opened the lab door. But there she was her sister. Sitting up on the bed.  
  
Helena: Hey girl. Now we really do have to figure out who get to keep the locket.  
  
Dinah ran up to her giving her the biggest hug that she has ever given anybody.  
  
Barbara: Watch the stitches.  
  
Helena: It's okay. It's nice getting a hug once in a while.  
  
Dinah: I am so so sorry. You know that I would never try to hurt you.  
  
Helena: I know that it was a mistake and you didn't freak out when I needed you.  
  
Barbara: That doesn't mean that there will not be consequences for your actions. I also most lost one of my "daughters".  
  
Dinah: So I guess we are like a family.  
  
Barbara: Always have been always will be.  
  
Helena: Know matter what the other one does to one another.  
  
Dinah: Yeah.  
  
Then they have a big group hug.  
  
Helena: I love hugs. (lol). I hope that you liked it. I am going to have a sequel to it after Christmas so keep your eyes open for it. AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW. 


End file.
